batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
King Tut (Dozierverse)
King Tut was a villain and enemy of Batman created specifically for the Batman 1960s Tv Series. He was portrayed by Victor Buono. History King Tut is in fact William Omoha MacElroy, a highly regarded professor of Egyptology at Yale University. He is just a normal man with a normal life, that is until he hits his head and his 'other personality' awakens. After a knock on the noggin', he believes he is the reincarnation of King Tut and Gotham City is the ancient Egyptian city Thebes. His ultimate goal is to claim Gotham-- that is, Thebes-- as his own. His speech is laced with Egyptian history lessons, his curses and praises directed toward Egyptian gods. His hideouts are decorated with his Egyptian artifacts and his partners in crime are dressed in ancient Egyptian costumes. Indeed, they refer to him as royalty. When anyone dares to question the veracity of his claims, he gets extremely irate, insisting that he is the "Nabob of the Nile" or the "Moon God of Thoth and stuff like that." He is a rather emotional villain, going from joy to anger and then into sadness in a matter of moments. He invests so much time and effort into his capers he often breaks down and cries when things come crumbling down around him. It is usually at this time, when he becomes his old self once again. Sometimes he is hit on the head and this awakens the professor, and sometimes he snaps out of it himself. When he first came to Gotham, King Tut built a sphinx to shout out his demands to Gotham City, his schemes for world domination included hypnotizing Gotham with deadly juice from scarabs and holding a millionaire's daughter for ransom. Most of the time when he was defeated by Batman, he reverted back to his normal scholary self with no memory of what had transpired. He was also one of the few villains in the series to uncover Batman's secret identity as Bruce Wayne, but fortunately another hit on his head made him revert back to his old self with no memory of what he had found out. Known Associates Just as Batman and Robin do not go at crime-fighting alone, King Tut needed fellow partners in crime to assist him with his malicious schemes: *Nefertiti- King Tut's 'queen'. She was the voice of the Great Sphinx which King Tut put in Gotham City Central Park. She was placed in the dreaded Phoebean pebble torture along with Batman. After 1000 pebbles, she was reduced to a mindless slave. Her current condition is unknown. *The Grand Vizier and Scrivener- Henchmen; admitted that although King Tut may be off his rocker, he had come up with a good plan to kidnap millionaire Bruce Wayne for ransom. *Florence- A professional belly dancer. She always called him 'poopsie', which he seemed to rather enjoy. She didn't help at all in his crime capers so it must be assumed he kept her around because of her dancing. She did request a more important role in his royal court, though, offering to take over one of Suleiman's many responsibilities. *Suleiman- At different times he was the Royal Geologist, the Royal Haggler, and the Royal Tailor. He appeared to be blind, though he may have just been wearing extremely dark glasses. *Tutlings- Simple Hired Thugs. *Neila- King Tut believed she was the Goddess of the Nile. She got in big trouble with him when she let the kidnapped Cleopatra free so she would have Tut to herself. *Royal Jester, Lord Chancellor- Two Yale students who were with Professor MacElroy when he got hit on the head. They, too, became convinced they were ancient Egyptians. *Nubis, Siris- Henchmen who didn't have a lot to do. Sometimes got delegated to peeling fruit for his Highness. Weapons and Equipment *Lead Pecel- this blunt weapon is much like a policeman's sap though it is made of lead and not hardened leather. It is not a modern weapon. It was prominent during the ancient Egyptian era. A quick blow to the back of the head renders the victim senseless. *Sneezing Powder- A villainous favorite. Tut's henchman, Royal Apothecary made the stuff in his lab. *Abu Rabu Simbu Tu- An ancient Egyptian potion which can paralyze human will. The secret of its making had been lost when Saribus Saesar, a beetle sacred to the Egyptian Sun God, became extinct many centuries ago. King Tut obtained a number of these scarabs encased in amber, revived them and then killed them to make the potion. *The Sphinx- This hollow statue rigged with radio transmission equipment always played an important role in Tut's plans. He would place the Sphinx in a busy area of Gotham and then speak to his 'people' through the radio equipment, making predictions which would become realities through his own evil machinations. *Tut Trunk- a very large vehicle with enough room in the back for a fully furbished Egyptian throne room. Appearances Season 1 *The Curse Of Tut/The Pharoah's In A Rut Season 2 *The Spell Of Tut/Tut's Case Is Shut *King Tut's Coup/Batman's Waterloo Season 3 *The Unkindest Tut Of All *I'll Be A Mummy's Uncle *The Entrancing Dr. Cassandra (Cameo) Notes/Trivia *KIng Tut's appearance in Batman: The Brave and the Bold is based on Victor Buono's version of the character. Category:Batman (1960s series) Characters